To see the future
by planet p
Summary: Features Six and Peri. Strange, and possibly just a little bit pointless, or a lot. Unsure of rating.


**To see the future **by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes **Written in 2006. Lame ending.

* * *

Peri stretched her arms out beside her, and strolled over to where the Doctor stood by the console, reading a screen, his chin rested on his upturned palm. Peri leant over and stared at the screen for a moment. "What ya doing?"

The Doctor spun around to look at her, as though startled, looking very cross indeed. Peri smiled apologetically. "I was doing something important, but not any more, thanks to you!"

Peri shrugged. "Well sorry I breathed! It's just a little thing called autonomic. A silly habit of mine, no doubt?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you alone then, don't want to cramp your style!" The Doctor nodded, frowning, and turned back to the screen. Peri took a deep breath. "I want to see the future," she burst out.

The Doctor didn't even bother to look away from the screen this time, and just laughed. "Oh you are just so amusing sometimes, Peri."

Peri straightened her posture. "No I mean it! I really want to see the future."

"Then go and buy yourself a crystal ball."

"I want you to take me!"

"You do?" The Doctor turned to face her now.

"Yes! And don't stare at me like that. That 'look into my eyes, let me tell you your will' stuff doesn't work on me!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Too bad. Here's me thinking, damage control, but if it really won't work…"

Peri took a step forward. "I'm telling you, it's no use trying, it won't work. Peri is officially nooo…longer…..gullible…" She leant across and started kissing him.

The Doctor pushed her away. "Now I ask you, did you just tell me that you weren't gullible? Cos I could swear that I heard something along those lines only a moment ago."

Peri wiped her mouth on her top. "You're horrid, you know that? Sometimes I just really hate you!" She sniffed, and with that stormed off.

"Perpugilliam Brown! Alright, I'll do it. I'll take you to the future."

Peri took her hand off the door knob. "No tricks, you'll really take me to see the future."

He nodded gravely. "I will."

"I still think that was a horrid thing to do."

The Doctor turned back to the console and pushed a few flashing buttons, before moving around and setting a destination. "1999, how's that sound? Future enough for you?"

Peri crossed her arms. "I'm going to find something 90s to wear." The Doctor held his hands over his eyes. Peri stopped at the door and stuck her tongue out. "It's not that bad, I'm sure they still have circuses in 1999."

Before the Doctor could reply, she had slipped out into the hall and disappeared from sight, her echoing footsteps fading into silence. He turned back to the controls, and leaning heavily on the console, swayed a little. He rubbed his eyes and shaking his head, shrugged the feeling of tiredness off and went back to monitoring the console screen.

* * *

Peri strolled into the console room wearing a red dress and black high heels, a black lace scarf wrapped around her arms. She frowned miserably. "To use the word clueless would be an understatement. I simply cannot imagine what they'd wear in the nineties."

The Doctor was patting his hair absent-mindedly, looking, if at all possible, bored out of his poor little mind. Peri smiled, strutted across the room and started singing _Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?_ The Doctor looked up, shook his head vaguely, and turned around before realizing exactly where the console was, and walking over to it. "I'm really sorry, Susan, darling, but you simply must understand that I have more important things on my mind right now than your maths homework. And don't try to sweet-talk me with that 'but you're a genius' line. I do value your education, very much, you know that don't you darling? Mmm, yes. Well then, can I just have the tinsiest bit of alone time to run some diagnostics. I'm just so tired these days. Got a splitting headache. Susan, darling, where did you say you'd put the paracetamol…"

Peri frowned. "Doctor, don't ruin this for me, just because you don't like it."

The Doctor blinked. "Sorry, Susan, what was that? You'll have to ask me again, I'm a tad out of it at the moment." He frowned, smiling. "No darling, I'm sorry, you can't have one. I simply cannot understand this obsession of yours with puppy dogs. They're adorable? Aren't I adorable enough for you?" He put on the puppy dog eyes and laughed. "Okay, let's see this homework, I can see I'm never going to get anything done if we don't sort this out." Peri turned away from him and crossed her arms tight across her chest. The TARDIS gave a huge jolt and Peri landed on the floor with a sore ankle. The Doctor pulled himself off the floor and stumbled over to the console. "Bit of trouble, I daresay, who's been playing with these controls? Can those children simply never keep their grubby fingers off things. This is an important piece of technology. He shook his head. His hands were shaking. He turned to face someone who was quite clearly not there. "Elddir, do you understand this? I can see there's a prob- Ah-ha! Got it." He ran around the console. "All better." He patted the console and turned to Peri. "Now what was it that you wanted, darling?" He held a hand up to his face, his nose had started to bleed.

Peri scowled. "It's not funny, Doctor. Just because you don't want-"

"Peri, what's wrong with me?" He had fallen to the floor. Peri ran over to him. His eyes had suddenly turned yellow. She screamed. "Help me!" The Doctor grabbed for her arm. She scrambled away and hid under the console, her eyes shut tight. It seemed as though an eternity had passed when she opened her eyes.

The Doctor was no longer in the console room. They had materialised. Peri stepped outside. It seemed they had come once again to London, the Doctor's favourite Earth city. Peri sat down on the swings. The Doctor stumbled over. "There is evil in this place. Evil that hides away in shadows and dark places. Evil to end all other evil. We must leave this place. We must never think of it again. We must be gone from here…" Peri stared at him and frowned. He looked quite mad. She slapped him. "What are you talking about?" He stared at her, his eyes seemed lost for a moment, then he took a deep breath and marched off. "Hold on!" Peri ran to catch him up. "What now? What have you decided?"

"We must do something. We must stop this evil."

"Saving the world again?"

"Saving the world again!"

Peri rubbed her eyes. "Can we get a coffee first?"

"Coffee?" The Doctor stopped and turned to her. "Vodka. I need to get smashed."

Peri blinked. "This is not normal."

"Oh boo, go bother somebody else, you're not my mother are you? Get a grip, I'm not perfect either. If I feel like getting smashed, I'll damn well go and get smashed, with or without you." He shook his head. "Earth children. Fuss, fuss, fuss. Whinge, whinge, whinge. Just leave me alone. I'm not feeling so hot right now, and I couldn't give a toss what you think, I did have a life once contrary to popular belief."

"I'm coming too then. Wait up."

* * *

The clock on the wall read nine-thirty. Peri fell over her feet and laughed. The Doctor was singing along with the juke box. A little girl on her way to the toilets, stared at them frightened and hurried out of the bar. Peri waved to the little girl and pulled herself up off the floor. Stumbling over to the Doctor, she biffed him. "You scared the little pudding."

He stared, widening his eyes. "Oh I'm so terribly sorry," he laughed. "Tell the little darling she ought to go through the hall and not the bar. Do you," he nodded, "want to dance?"

Peri laughed and nodded. "For sure. Dancing's good. No, dancing's smashing!"

* * *

Morning dawned bitter and bright. Light swept darkness from the world and replaced twinkling stars above with a heavy covering of grey clouds. Peri sat up and scratched her hair. The Doctor was lying on the floor, and she nearly fell over him when she got up off the sofa to go to the toilet. She prodded him. "Wake up, Doctor." She swayed precariously and held her head. She had a massive headache. A moment later she had lost her balance and fell on top of the Doctor, who grumbled something about zero rooms and strawberry milkshakes, and turned over. Peri shook him again. "A little help. Which way are the dunnies again? I really needa go."

The Doctor sat up and rubbed his eyes. The waved his hand towards the left wall. "Somewhere, that way. Go down the hall, take a right, then straight on to the second door. You can't miss it. It's got a picture of a… Mary Poppins."

Peri nodded. "Mary Poppins, got it, that's a lady with an umbrella, right?"

"Yep." The Doctor fell back onto the carpet. "Think so."

Peri stumbled out the door. "Tah." She fell over in the hall and laughed. "It's so bright out here."

"Uh-huh! That'd be cos it's day time. The Sun," he pointed to the ceiling, "all that stuff to do with stars and planets, hydrogen and helium or whatever. It's like, on fire, burning, like a light."

"A really bright one."

"Frigging bright. Not too good for holidays."

"So no sea and sand? Which way again?"

"Right. Then two doors. You can't miss it. Think Mary Shelley."

"Mary Poppins."

The Doctor thumped his head on the carpet. "Mary whoever!"

Peri laughed. "I don't get how an umbrella flies."

"And a Police Box, how does that fly?"

"Best not to ask?"

"Correct."

* * *

It was around 11am when they left the hotel lounge. Peri had had about four coffees and three peanut butter toasts. They stepped out into the street. "So tell me about this evil?"

The Doctor turned to her. "Come again?"

"The evil, you know, really bad stuff?"

"Did I tell you that?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Well I've just drawn a complete blank on that."

Peri thought for a moment. "Well your eyes went kinda yellow…"

"They say the world will end," the Doctor mumbled.

"And does it?" Peri asked.

The Doctor laughed. "No."

"And what about your eyes?" Peri pressed.

The Doctor fixed her with an odd look. "I am," he coughed and lowered his voice, "extra-terrestrial, my dear girl."

Peri watched the group of passing schoolgirls for a moment. "Paracetamol."

The Doctor coughed again. "Quite right, my dear."


End file.
